Draco & Astoria: El Comienzo
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin se enamoró de la hermosa bailarina de Ballet Clásico, Astoria Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

Astoria es una hermosa y talentosa joven que baila ballet, y ha debutado en todo el mundo mágico y muggle, es una de las pocas brujas que es famosa en ambos mundos, y eso la hace especial. Es alta, delgada, de piel blanca, se sonroja con facilidad, cabello lacio, largo y castaño, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes.

Es de una rica y poderosa familia de sangre pura, sus padres son Leonor y John Greengrass. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Daphne, ella es la hija perfecta como lo dice su madre, pues ella tiene todas las características de una Slytherin, orgullosa, astuta, vanidosa.. Y Astoria es noble, inteligente, algo orgullosa, y astuta.

Astoria fue a Hogwarts y fue Slytherin como todos en su familia, destacó en todas sus materias, lo que hacía ser la burla de muchos Slytherin, pero en cuanto comenzó a crecer, llamó la atención de muchos jóvenes en Hogwarts, pues llegó a ser tan hermosa o más que su hermana mayor.

Draco Malfoy, es un joven apuesto, rico, famoso, de una familia destacada, aunque muchos le temen por haber sido mortífago, tiene bastantes conocidos en el mundo mágico, le encanta jugar Quidditch y adora su trabajo de auror.. Su mejor amigo es Blaise Zabini, y su novia es Pansy Parkinson, una insoportable y hermosa chica que anda con él a todas partes y le encanta hostigarlo pidiéndole que le compre joyas y ropa finas y caras.

A pesar de ser un joven con sentimientos fríos, o al menos eso aparenta, es un chico que le importa mucho su familia, admira a su madre y le tiene un gran respeto a su padre. Trabaja en el Ministerio desde hace un par de años con Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ahora llamados "El Trío de Oro" o como el los llama "El Trío de Tontos".

Le encanta comprarle ropa fina y joyas caras a su novia y consentirla en todo lo que a ella se le antoje, el no cree en el cursi amor como ve a las parejas enamoradas en el Ministerio o en la calle, el cree que son puras cursilerías lo del amor verdadero, el se fija en el físico, y en si es rica o pobre, eso lo llevo a tener una relación con Pansy Parkinson.

Astoria por el contrario, es una chica enamoradiza pero madura. Cree en el verdadero amor pero después de que su novio Pablo la dejo por irse con otra, dejo de dejarse llevar por las apariencias y fijarse bien en lo que le conviene en que su "amor" sea único, que la quiera por ella y no por su dinero. Muchos la persiguen por su increíble belleza y por la cantidad de dinero que tiene en el banco, pero ella los rechaza pues cree que ellos solo se fijan en lo exterior y no en el interior.

En una de las grandes noches de Astoria conocerá a un chico en particular, al principio lo verá como alguien como todos, un chico frío, sin sentimientos, Draco la verá como la chica más hermosa del mundo mágico..

¿Podrán ser algo? O Astoria lo rechazará como a todos? Draco luchará por ese amor que siente por aquella joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño? O su orgullo será más fuerte que su amor por Astoria? Sigan leyendo y conocerán la historia de amor entre Draco y Astoria.

Nota de Autora:

A partir del segundo cap.. Ya será contado por Astoria, Draco y una servidora.. Espero y les haya gustado el primer cap y pueda contar con sus comentarios en lo que resta del fic..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Who're you?**_

**PoV Astoria.**

Estoy muy nerviosa, este festival puede ser el gran paso de mi carrera artística, mis padres siempre han estado en contra de que yo me dedique al mundo artístico, pero es lo que me gusta, desde niña he ido a ballet, y me encanta, siempre mis maestras me han dicho que tengo talento y se lo han dicho a mis padres, pero mi madre dice que eso no es a lo que se debe dedicar una Greengrass.

Mi padre siempre ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo, mi madre es muy especial, siempre ha tenido favoritismo con mi hermana por que ambas son iguales, ambas son frías y orgullosas, yo también soy orgullosa, pero no al grado de mi madre y hermana.

-Nerviosa, princesa?-dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto

-Un poco, papá..

-Tranquila, lo harás bien.. Tu siempre lo harás bien

-Pero y si algo sale mal?

-No, princesa.. Tranquila..

-Astoria-dijo mi madre-Ya estas lista?

-Si, madre

-Te ves hermosa-dijo mi padre

-Gracias, papá..

-Si, querida.. Estas muy linda..

-Gracias madre..

Mi atuendo era color rosa, al igual que mi tutú, estaba peinada en un elegante cebollita, y mi maquillaje era sencillo y resaltaba mis ojos verdes, heredados de mi abuela Greengrass, nadie había heredado los ojos de mi abuela Nina, hasta que nací, soy una réplica de ella.

-Bueno, vamos que llegaremos tarde..

-Vamos-dije

Llegamos al teatro, abrí un poco el telón y vi que estaba lleno, había mucha gente, reporteros y fotógrafos.

-Tory-dijo alguien detrás mío

-Rodrigo..-dije-Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ver a mi querida novia

-Creí que estabas de gira

-Decidí tomarme un descanso..-dijo y me dio un ramo de tulipanes

-Gracias.. Son hermosas

-Igual que tú

-Basta, Rodrigo.. Ve allá con los demás..

-Que? No quieres que nos vean los reporteros?

-No, tu sabes que ellos arman alboroto por cualquier cosa

-Pero si nosotros andamos, todo el mundo debe enterarse

-No quiero que nos anden molestando

-Pero yo amo que me fotografíen con mi hermosa y talentosa novia

-Basta, Rodrigo.. Tengo que irme a prepararme

-Nos vemos luego, preciosa

-Adios Rodrigo..

Rodrigo es hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, es un chico altanero, egocéntrico, y muy presumido. Tiene fama de "Don Juan" y muchas veces ha querido sobrepasarse conmigo, le encanta lucirse enfrente de todos, es mi novio por que mi madre cree que es lo mejor para mí, y que en un futuro me casaré con él, por que ambos somos de la misma clase social, pero yo no lo amo tanto, yo no le tengo tanta confianza, es más ya no le tengo tanta confianza a los hombres desde hace mucho tiempo.

**PoV Draco**

Estoy metido en esto, gracias a mi querida novia, Pansy Parkinson, a ella le encanta todo esto del ballet clásico, la opera y obras de teatro, creí que lo odiaba pero creo que sale su hermana o alguien de su familia, o no sé el caso que mi madre le metió eso en la cabeza que debíamos ir a estos lugares, yo debería estar con mis amigos, jugando Quidditch o torturando muggles, eso es lo que a mí me gusta, pero mi novia debía ser tan especial, obligándome a ir con ella a estos sitios tan aburridos a mí parecer.

-Draquito, quita esta cara.. Estoy segura que te va agradar todo esto

-No lo creo-bufé

-Ay Draquito, por supuesto que sí.. Aquí vienen la gente de nuestra clase

-O puras mujeres de nuestra clase

-Vienen parejas a ver a bailarinas profesionales

-A mí no me interesa eso, creí que a ti menos

-Lo sé, pero tu madre dice que es interesante

-Sí, pero creí que a ti te gustaba hacer otras cosas, como ir a torturar impuros o mestizos

-Si, eso también, dragoncito..

-Y no me digas así, por favor.. Por algo mis padres se mataron buscando mi nombre..

-Lo siento, querido..-dijo Pansy

Nos sentamos a esperar a que la función comenzara.. La función empezó, había miles de bailarinas, otras bajas, altas, delgadas, y entonces la vi.. La mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo mágico, ella es.. Ella es perfecta, única, divina.. Hermosa! ¿Quien será?

-Draco! Draco!

-Si?

-En que piensas?

-En nada, Pansy..

-Pensabas en mí

-Claro

-Ay que bonito.. Eso siempre debes hacer.. Pensar en mí

-Como digas-dije distraído.. La verdad solo contestaba por que sí por que estaba interesado en el ángel que estaba vestido de rosa y bailando ballet.

**PoV Astoria**

Estaba que reventaba de nervios, trataba de hacerlo bien, seguía los pasos que me habían enseñado, sonreía y vi a mis amigos, a mi querido y simpático novio, Rodrigo, mis padres, hermana y abuelos en primera fila y luego vi a un joven de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos grises, me perdí en su mirada, ese joven lo he visto en algún lado, no sé dónde pero lo conozco.

Terminó la función, mis padres se acercaron a una pareja

-Lucius, Narcissa.. Que gusto verlos

-Hola-saludo Narcissa-¿Como estás, querida?

-Bien.. -dijo mi madre-Ella es Daphne, y ella es Astoria-dijo presentándome

-Mucho gusto, hermosa.. Estuviste muy bien..-dijo la señora Malfoy

-Gracias-dije sonriendo

-Draco, Draco querido..-dijo Narcissa

-Si, madre?

-Quiero que conozcas a Leonor y John Greengrass, y claro sus hijas Daphne y Astoria

-Hola Draco-dijo Daphne-Tu y yo ya nos conocíamos

-Si, creo que sí-dijo Draco

-Fumos al mismo curso, tontito-dijo Daphne..

-Hola-dijo Draco ofreciéndome su mano

-Hola, mucho gusto-dije estrechando su mano

-Un placer

-Ejem-dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos grises

-Este, ella es mi novia Pansy

-Mucho gusto, querida..-dijo Pansy con voz medio chillona

-Igualmente-dije sonriendo

-Tienen hambre?-dijo mi padre-Yo invito

-Bueno, vamos a tomar una copa, John-dijo el señor Malfoy

Draco Malfoy, claro.. El amor platónico de mi hermana, es un joven egocéntrico, orgulloso y frío, siempre me ha caído mal, por como trata a la gente que trabaja para él en el Ministerio, y siempre ha sido muy cruel con la gente que no tiene dinero o no es gente mágica, siempre maltrata a los mestizos, o la gente muggle y eso me parece muy inmaduro.

Fuimos a la casa, Draco llegó poco después de llevar a su novia melosa a su casa, mi hermana se puso a platicar con Draco. Yo me puse a terminar unos deberes pendientes que tenía, fui al desván por unas cosas, me iba a caer, y alguien tomo mi mano..

-Te ayudo?-dijo Draco tomando una de las cajas

-Gracias..

Bajamos las escaleras y dejamos las cosas sobre la mesa..

-Y todo esto?

-Son cosas que necesito para armar mi vestuario

-Armas tu propio vestuario?

-Si, me encanta-dije sonriendo

-Bailas muy bonito..

-Gracias

-Y tienes novio?

-Si

-Pues el tiene suerte

-Draco..-dijo mi hermana-Ven, mi hermana es muy aburrida.. Vamos a tomar una copa

-Ve, Draco.. Yo soy muy aburrida..

-Si, ahorita voy, Daphne..

-Ven, Draco.. Quiero platicar contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos

-Ya voy, Daphne..-dijo Draco al parecer estaba comenzando a desesperarse

-Ok, te espero..-dijo Daphne y se fue a la sala

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-dijo Draco

-Seguro-dije.. Quería saber si realmente era odioso como decían..

Tomé mi abrigo y fuimos a una cafetería cercana..

**PoV Draco**

Caminamos y llegamos a una cafetería cercana..

-Y dime.. Desde cuándo bailas?

-Desde los 10 años

-Wow! Es mucho tiempo

-Si, siempre me ha gustado..-dijo con su preciosa sonrisa

-Que bien, yo soy auror en el Ministerio de Magia

-Si, eso he oído que eres uno de los 3 jefes

-Si..

-Y que eres un jefe muy exigente, muy estricto

-Eso es mentira, solo actuo como debe ser.. Soy el jefe y deben acatar mis órdenes

-Pero dicen que abusas..

-Es mentira.. yo? Abusar?-bufé..-No, claro que no.. Solo actúo como todo jefe..

-Pero odias a los mestizos, a los hijos de muggles

-Son una deshonra para el mundo mágico-dije con asco-No quiero hablar de eso

-Pero tu trabajo te obliga a entrar en ambos mundos

-Lo sé, pero aún así detesto todo eso.. Ya sabes, los muggles, los mestizos, los impuros

-Yo creo que todos somos iguales-dijo ella muy segura.. ¿Bromea?

-No, bromees.. No somos iguales a ellos..

-Claro que sí-dijo ella..

Ella asegura que todos somos iguales.. Buena broma! No lo creo, y se dice llamar Slytherin? Como una Slytherin puede decir eso? Tiene fortuna, belleza, su madre y hermana comparten mis ideas, pero ella.. no? Seguramente es adoptada, por que todo Slytherin debe compartir las ideas de odiar a los que deshonran a los magos..

-Debes bromear con eso, cierto? Digo, todos los Slytherin compartimos la idea del odio hacia los que deshonran al mundo mágico

-Pues yo no soy como todos.. -dijo ella algo molesta..

-Pues deberías compartir esa idea-dije

-No me puedes obligar... Y si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a mi casa..

-Vamos, te acompaño

-No, yo sé el camino a casa, Gracias!-dijo y pagó su café.. y se fue

Es cierto, ella es diferente.. Es hermosa, inteligente y talentosa.. y sobre todo es de buena familia.. Pero no creo que sea conveniente enamorarme de ella. Enamorarme? Eso no, eso es para la gente crédula, yo no soy crédula.. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, heredero de una gran fortuna y debo casarme con alguien que me convenga.. Por ahora no quiero casarme, soy muy joven y quiero aprovechar las oportunidades que se me vengan, Pansy es hermosa, pero también es odiosa, compartimos mucho, pero me hostiga mucho..

Rayos no me puedo estar fijando en una chica como Astoria, los Malfoy debemos fijarnos en alguien que nos convenga, en alguien que comparta tus misma ideas, pero ella es diferente, es hermosa.. Espero y sea pasajero, no quiero enamorarme de ella, sería un completo desastre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: In the Party**_

**PoV Draco**

Me estoy preparando para una reunión que tienen mis padres con sus viejos amigos, van a ir Blaise, mi novia, y otros amigos más. La verdad esa joven que conocí hace unos días me impresionó mucho con su belleza, es diferente a todas las demás chicas, es dulce, amable, y no chismosa y burlona como muchas con las que he salido.. Espera.. ¡ No te puedes estar enamorando de ella! Es diferente, ella debe estar con otro chico que sea igual a ella, otro chico? No, no.. Esperen! No, no.. Yo estoy con Pansy, una chica que aprueban mis padres, y además Astoria tiene novio, y estoy seguro que el es perfecto para ella..

-Draco.. Listo?

-Ahora bajo, madre

-Estuviste callado, en el desayuno y en el almuerzo.. ¿Que te pasa?-dijo mi madre entrando a ayudarme con mi corbata y mi peinado

-No pasa nada, madre

-Hijo, algo te pasa... Confía en mí

-No pasa nada, madre.. Solo estoy algo estresado por el trabajo

-Ya déjalo, Narcissa.. Un verdadero Malfoy no necesita consejos.. El puede salir de sus problemas solo.. cierto hijo?

-Si, padre..-dije

-Bueno, vamos Narcissa.. Llegaremos tarde..

Espero, encontrarme a gente que conozco, por que si no estaré muy aburrido.. Estaré acompañado de mi querida novia, pero esto ya es rutinario y la verdad ya comienza a aburrirme..

-Pansy, querida.. ¿Como te va en el Profeta?

-Muy bien, Sra. Malfoy

-Que bueno, querida.. Me da gusto.. Aunque creo que deberías dejar de trabajar ahí-dijo mi madre

-Por que?-dije algo extrañado

-Por que, bueno, querido.. Cuando tu y Pansy se casen y tengan hijos, no queremos que nuestra reputación baje cierto?

Yo comencé a toser..

-Casarnos?-dije cuando me recuperé un poco-Madre, tengo 21 años

-Entre más pronto mejor, querido

-Si, sería genial!-dijo Pansy.. -No te gustaría Draquito?

-Bueno yo.. La verdad no estoy preparado para casarme aún, Pansy querida

-Bueno, pero en unos meses, querido.. No estoy diciendo que ahora-dijo mi madre

-Narcissa, estas apresurando las cosas

-No, no lo creo.. Nuestro hijo ya esta en edad de casarse.. Tiene que dejar un heredero

-En eso tienes razón, querida..-dijo mi padre

Casarme? No, no.. No me esperaba eso de mi madre.. No me siento listo! No me casaré con Pansy, sería una verdadera locura, la quiero, me quiere.. Pero ella esta obsesionada conmigo, quiere estar conmigo a todas horas.. Y yo la verdad necesito un respiro..

-Hijos? No, no quiero hijos-dije

-Pero Draco, tienes que dejar por lo menos 1 heredero.. Todo Malfoy tiene hijos varones

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero ser padre.. Son una gran pérdida de tiempo-dije algo incómodo

-Bien, de eso hablaremos después-dijo mi madre.

**PoV Astoria**

Llegue a la fiesta, el primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy no fue muy agradable, al principio creí que era honesto, caballeroso y amigable, pero me di cuenta que es un orgulloso como todos los Malfoys, no sé por que mi hermana insiste en que el es el hombre perfecto cuando el hombre perfecto no existe.

-Astoria.. -dijo mi novio

-Hola-dije

Rodrigo tomo mi mano y la besó..

-Te ves hermosa..

-Gracias..

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No tomo, gracias.. Tu sabes que yo no soy de tomar licor

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas hermanita.. Ve con Rodri

-Vamos, Tory.. -dijo Rodrigo

-Esta bien, vamos

Nos acercamos a la barra de bebidas y nos pusimos a platicar..

-Eres tan hermosa, Astoria

-Gracias-dije sin voltear a verlo

-Que te pasa? Estas muy rara hoy

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, es todo

-Disculpa, me puede dar su autógrafo?-dijo una niña de unos 12 años a mi novio

-Claro.. Para?

-Claire Joils

De la nada llegaron miles de admiradoras a lado de mi novio.. Odio esto, y luego los chicos se acercaron a tomarse fotos conmigo, además de ser bailarina profesional de ballet soy modelo, trabajo en muchas empresas de moda, una de ellas es la de mi madre y abuela.

Rodrigo estaba fascinado dejándose fotografiar por sus fans, yo me desesperé y me fui al otro lado del salón.

-Que haces aquí solita?-dijo mi madre

-Bueno, Rodrigo esta ocupado-dije señalando a mi novio que estaba posando para los fans

-Oh bueno, querida.. Es un jugador de Quidditch famoso, tienes que tenerle paciencia

-Lo sé, pero.. Madre, yo no quiero esto

-A que te refieres?

-A seguir la corriente, yo no quiero a Rodrigo

-Y eso que? Rodrigo es perfecto para ti, querida.. Tu eres hermosa, inteligente.. Una Greengrass.. y Rodrigo es apuesto, famoso, y rico.. Además es de nuestra clase

-Pero yo no lo amo

-Astoria, no empieces con eso de nuevo.. Ya hablamos de eso muchas veces.. No necesitas amar a alguien para estar con el

-Pero mamá.. No tenemos nada en común.. Tu y papá tienen mucho en común

-Pero es diferente, tu y padre y yo.. Olvídalo

-Mamá, por favor.. Entiende.. Yo ya no quiero estar más con Rodrigo..

-Tienes que hacerlo, o nuestra reputación se irá al olvido

-Pero madre

-Fin de la discusión..-dijo mi madre-Ahora ve a platicar con alguien o ve con Rodrigo

Asentí y mi madre se fue con mi padre.. Yo me quedé sentada, veía como otras parejas se paraban a bailar y a disfrutar la noche.. Rodrigo bailaba con muchas de sus fans, en cambio yo estaba sola y aburrida.

-Me permite esta pieza?-dijo alguien ofreciéndome su mano

-Malfoy, perdón.. Draco..Yo no creo que deba..

-No se va a enterar tu novio.. Esta muy ocupado.. no crees?

-Y tu novia?

-Se tuvo que ir por una emergencia de zapatos..-dijo Malfoy-Olvido su varita y yo la verdad me negue a usar la magia para algo tan absurdo.. Entonces.. ¿Que dices? Bailas?

-Bien, creo que sí..-dije y tome su mano..

Nos dirigimos a bailar, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.. Me perdí en su mirada, y sentí mis mejillas arder, el me regaló una sonrisa y sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Oye me entere que también trabajas como modelo?

-Si, en mi tiempo libre..

-Interesante

-Y tu? Tienes otro trabajo?

-No.. La verdad trabajo, por que me gusta, no por que necesite dinero..

Giré los ojos.. Tenía que ser tan orgulloso..

-Desde cuándo andas con Rodrigo Bens?

-Desde hace un par de años..

-Ah! Se nota que le gustas..

-Sí.. Le gusto, pero no es un sentimiento mutuo

-Por que? Digo, el es famoso, rico.. Te puede dar todo

-Es cierto, tiene todo lo que una chica quiere.. Pero es un inmaduro, odioso, orgulloso de lo peor

-Y eso que?

-Como que y eso que? Eso me importa, por que no congeniamos mucho.. A el le interesa la magia oscura y..

-Eso no tiene nada de malo

-Claro que sí..-dije-Es terrible que ande matando mestizos por diversión

-Es divertido, Astoria.. Deberías probar

-No, gracias-dije-La verdad.. Nunca me ha interesado eso.. Y sabes, ya me cansé de bailar-dije incómoda por la conversación

**PoV Draco**

La conversación fue algo incómoda para ella, o eso me dio a entender con su mirada.. No sé, es hermosa, y muy talentosa en lo que hace, pero su forma de pensar es muy distinta a la mía. A mí me encanta torturar a los que no son como yo, los que deshonran a los magos, en cambio ella es no sé, noble, tierna, sus sentimientos son puros, y yo soy un ex-mortífago, no creo que sea conveniente interesarme en ella.

-Esta bien, vamos a que descanses..

-Tory, te estaba buscando..-dijo Rodrigo el novio de Astoria

-Hola Rodrigo, Rodrigo, el es Draco Malfoy..

-Si, ya sé quien es.. Quieres robarme a mi chica, eh Malfoy

-No, Rodrigo.. Malfoy ya tiene novia, verdad Malfoy?-dijo Astoria

Yo me quede pensativo..

-Ah si, si.. Claro, yo tengo novia-dije

-Bueno, cuando nos ponemos para jugar un partido.. eh?

-Cuando quieras..-dije

-Bueno, será mejor irnos..

-Nos vemos, Draco.. Gracias por el baile.. Fue lindo platicar contigo

-Igualmente, Tory.. Perdón, Astoria..-dije

Ellos se fueron.. No sé por que por un segundo me perdí en la mirada esmeralda de Astoria. Cuando estoy con ella, no sé siento raro, algo que nunca había sentido.. Rayos! Me estoy enamorando de ella? No, claro que no! Draco Malfoy nunca se enamora..

-Con que bailando con Astoria, eh?-dijo Blaise

-No molestes..

-Ella es muy bonita..

-Si tu lo dices

-Pues es la verdad.. Noté que te interesa mucho, esa chica..

-No, claro que no.. Solo estaba siendo amable

-Amable? Tú?-dijo Blaise y soltó una carcajada

-Si, es que.. Creo que tengo que cambiar un poco

-En serio? Es por ti el cambio o por agradarle a Greengrass?

-No tiene nada que ver con Greengrass, ya deja de molestar-dije

-Aja.. Bueno, solo te digo.. Que tienes buen gusto, que si tu no estas interesado en ella, entonces me la puedo ligar..

-Sabes que no me importa

-Ah no? Bueno.. Entonces no te molesta si le hablo y la busco?

-Ella tiene novio

-Tu sabes que eso no nos debe importar..

-Si, pero..

-Te importa!? Lo ves? Estas interesado en ella! No hay duda!

-No, claro que no.. Solo que.. Ella es.. diferente..

-Si, si..Ajá.. Estas como tonto enamorado! Babeas por ella-se burló mi amigo

-Claro que no! Un Slytherin jamás se enamora..

-Aja! Pues al parecer tu si estas enamorado

-Claro que no! Será mejor que vaya por un algo de tomar!-dije molesto y me fui a pensar.

**PoV Astoria**

Caminé junto a mi novio y llegamos a dónde estaban todos los fotógrafos..

-Ya te dije que no me gusta el escándalo-le susurré a mi novio

-Pero quieren saber sobre nuestra boda

-Boda?-dije extrañada

-Tory..-dijo el poniéndose de cuclillas-Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo.. Yo..-dije-Me alagas, Rodrigo.. Pero no..

Todos comenzaron a sorprenderse.. Rodrigo se puso de pie, y me tomo de las manos con fuerza..

-¿Que?-dijo enojado-¿ No quieres casarte conmigo?

-No, no me siento lista

-2 años y medio de novio y no te sientes lista?

-No! No quiero casarme contigo, no aún!

Todos nos observaban con cámaras y anotando lo que pasaban..

-Ya suéltame, Rodrigo..

-No hasta que me digas por que no te quieres casar conmigo

-Ya te dije que no me siento lista! Es un paso muy grande..

-Pero yo te amo

-Si, si.. Pero no me siento lista!-dije-Suéltame, que me lastimas..

Rodrigo estaba furioso, me estaba lastimando.. Lágrimas comenzaban a brotar..

-Suéltame, imbécil

-Que las sueltes!-dijo Draco y golpeó a Rodrigo

Yo me alejé de ambos, estaba asustada.. Vi como Draco estaba golpeando a Rodrigo, y este le devolvía los golpes..

-Basta! Basta!-dije-Draco, basta! No vale la pena

-Oh claro que vale la pena.. Este loco te estaba lastimando

-No me hizo nada.. En serio-le dije tomando las manos y viéndolo a los ojos-Estoy bien

Draco volteo a ver a Rodrigo con odio..

-Si vuelvo a saber que la lastimas, que la tocas un solo pelo.. Te la verás conmigo, imbécil

-Uy que miedo, me das Malfoy.. Se nota que andas tras los huesitos de mi novia..

-Eso que te importa.. Tienes que respetar a las mujeres, quieras o no!-dijo Draco

Me sorprendió que me defendiera así.. Y que dijera lo que dijo.. Wow!

Nos alejamos Draco y yo un poco..

-Astoria.. Estas bien?-me dijo mi madre

-Si, tranquila madre

-No te lastimo ese cretino-dijo mi padre

-No, Draco llego a tiempo antes de que.. bueno..

-¿Como te lo agradecemos, Draco?-dijo mi padre

-No agradezca, Astoria es mi amiga-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Gracias-dije

-Debo irme.. Estas bien, Tory?

-Si, gracias..-dije sonriendo

-No agradezcas-dijo sonriendo y se fue..

**PoV Draco**

Rayos! ¿Por que me metí en lo que no me correspondía? Por que?! Hay una reputación que debo respetar.. Rayos! Pero me tuve una rabia inmensa al ver que ese tipejo estaba maltratando a Astoria.. De ahora en adelante seré amable con ella, me acercaré a ella para que vea que en verdad quiero ser su amigo.. Solo eso! Si, por que no creo que sea conveniente enamorarme de ella, porque no pensamos igual somos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, en cuanto se enteren mis padres en lo que hice, pegarán el grito al cielo y mi novia! Por Merlín! ¡¿En que me metí!?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Lost in your glance**_

PoV Astoria

Lo que hizo Draco no me lo esperaba, fue tan caballeroso, heroico, valiente... Y yo sé que el no es así, hasta dijo que éramos amigos, cuando apenas llevamos poco de conocernos, pero es tierno que él me considere así, quiere decir que le importo, y que no es frío como muchos dicen.

No sé, pero ahora que me doy cuenta.. Creí que era muy amargado, orgulloso, tal vez lo es.. Pero increíblemente conmigo no lo es, conmigo es distinto, es atento, caballeroso, aunque al principio se mostraba orgulloso y presumido, luego comenzó a cambiar, y eso me dice que el frío y duro Draco Malfoy si tiene sentimientos nobles.. Por otro lado, he comenzado a sentir que cuando estoy con él, puedo ser yo misma, puedo decir lo que siento y pienso.. Me encanta como sonríe y su mirada que mostraba al principio frialdad, ahora veo en su mirada veo todo lo contrario, a un chico noble, y educado.

Por ahora estoy organizando todo para mi próximo festival de ballet, la verdad mi madre esta enojada conmigo por que no acepté casarme con Rodrigo, mi padre es el único que me comprende y me defiende. Es extraño, con Draco siento esa atracción que nunca tuve con Rodrigo, cuando vi a Draco por primera vez, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, mi corazón latió a mil por hora.. No puedo enamorarme de él! El esta con Pansy Parkinson y yo estoy con Rodrigo.. Aunque no me casaré con él, nunca por que no creo que sea lo mejor para ambos, mi madre, Rodrigo y sus padres están fascinados con la idea de que yo y él seamos marido y mujer y formemos una familia pero yo no me siento lista.

Creo que saldré a caminar un poco..

-Madre, iré a caminar

-No!-dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta

-Por que no?

-No es conveniente..

-por que no? Solo iré a comprarme un café

-Querida, no es conveniente que salgas ahora que hay reporteros donde sea.. Hay un rumor donde Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de ti, que esta engañando a Parkinson contigo..

-Que? Es una locura! Yo estoy con Rodrigo!

-Exactamente! Estas con Rodrigo! Si te ven en la calle con Malfoy, el rumor se dará por hecho..

-Pero mamá, solo es un rumor, ambas sabemos que no lo es

-Tu no puedes estar exponiendo a la familia así, señorita

-Mamá, por favor..

-Tu estas con Rodrigo, te casarás con él

-No, mamá.. No lo haré

-Oh si lo harás, señorita.. Nos conviene a todos

-No, madre.. Te conviene, a ustedes.. No a mí-dije y salí de la casa algo enojada..

PoV Draco

Mi padre esta muy enojado.. No le gusto que se armara ese escándalo en la fiesta, donde defendí a Astoria, pero no se me hacía justo, que ese tipo la lastimara, mi madre me dice que hice lo correcto al defender a una mujer, y le agradezco por apoyarme, aún no sé por que lo hice, cada vez que trato de dormir, veo esa mirada angelical color esmeralda, y esa sonrisa tierna y brillante. Pero no sé que me pasa, se supone que no debo enamorarme, que el amor es para los tontos crédulos, pero no algo me esta pasando, algo me hizo defender a Astoria, al verla tan indefensa, sentí un sentimiento nuevo.. Algo que jamás sentí con Pansy.. Al contrario con Pansy, soy frío, arrogante, soy el que todo mundo odia, y con Astoria, soy alguien nuevo, soy diferente.. y no sé por que.

Creo que iré a verla, me gusta platicar con ella.. Me gustaría hacerme su amigo, solo eso.. Por que ya demasiado escándalo hay en que "El Heredero Malfoy defiende a la famosa Bailarina de Ballet, Astoria Greengrass, será por que esta enamorado de ella?".

-A donde vas?-dijo mi padre

-A caminar

-No irás a ver a Astoria

-Padre, no iré a verla

-Suficiente escándalo ya has hecho, ahora todos creen que andas tras Astoria.. y tu tienes un compromiso con Pansy

-Si, querido.. No des mala reputación-dijo mi madre

-Astoria y yo solo somos amigos-dije calmado

-Si, pero se puede ver mal que sean amigos, después de lo que paso-dijo mi madre

-Madre, discúlpame, pero Astoria y yo solo somos amigos..

-No es conveniente que la busques, querido.. Ella anda con Rodrigo y tu con Pansy, pueden pensar mal-dijo mi madre

-Madre, por Merlin-dije ya harto-Solo iré a caminar, necesito aclarar mi mente

-Bueno invita a cenar a Pansy, querido-dijo mi madre

-No, no tengo ganas de ver a Pansy

-Necesitamos hablar sobre los planes de boda-dijo mi madre

-No me casaré con Pansy

-Lo harás por que así esta planeado-dijo mi padre

-Pero padre, no quiero casarme con ella.. Al menos no por ahora-dije

-Pero tu juventud se agota, y nosotros envejecemos.. Necesitamos un nieto, tu necesitas un heredero

-El heredero llegará en su momento, madre.. Además, no estoy apto para hijos..

-Pero Draco, querido.. Todos los Malfoy han tenido hijos.. y varones! y tu no puedes romper esa tradición-dijo mi madre

-Madre, por favor.. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer-dije, tomé mi abrigo y salí a caminar.

Salí a caminar, tenía que aclarar mi mente, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos.. Yo? El frío, y arrogante Draco Malfoy, enamorado? No, por favor.. Trataba de decirme a mi mismo que lo que estaba sintiendo por Astoria no es amor, si no algo diferente, como.. cariño? No, no.. Es algo mucho más fuerte!

PoV Astoria

Iba caminando por la calle, y entré a una cafetería.. Pedí un capuchino y esperé a que la tormenta de nieve bajara para poder regresar a casa.. Suspiré viendo una revista de chismes muggles..

-Disculpa.. Por que tan solita?-dijo una voz

-Draco! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estaba caminado por aquí, te vi sola.. y decidí acompañarte

-No creo que sea conveniente..

-Por favor, Astoria.. ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, es que.. No creo que sea bueno que nos vean juntos.. Además.. ¿Que haces en un lugar muggle?

-No lo sé, me dio curiosidad probar el famoso café que hacen los muggles

-Aja-dije cruzando de brazos

-Esta bien, es que.. Lamento que yo.. bueno este provocándote tantos problemas con tu familia y novio

-Tu? Lamentar? No, Malfoy.. No tienes por que disculparte.. Al contrario, yo estoy agradecida.. Por lo que hiciste conmigo.. Pero por que lo hiciste?

-Por que no se me hacía justo que ese tipo

-Rodrigo

-Bueno, ese tipo llamado Rodrigo con el que sales te humille de esa manera

-Tu humillas a tus empleados

-Es diferente

-No, no lo es..-dije

-Es que.. No sé.. te estoy diciendo que se me hacía un acto cobarde que alguien humillará a una mujer tan bella y noble como tú-dijo Draco

-Un Acto de cobardía? Y tu no eres cobarde humillando a los hijos de muggles y mestizos?

-Bueno, es diferente.. tu eres una mujer! Nadie tiene derecho a humillarlas de una forma tan cruel

-Draco, por favor.. No sigas con lo mismo.. Tratas de ocultar que eres buena persona.. Por favor no lo hagas, demuestra que si lo eres..-dije

-Yo? No soy tan bueno como crees

-Entonces por que golpeaste a Rodrigo con días de conocerme?

-Ya te dije la razón

-Y yo te dije que eres buena persona, yo lo creo así..

-Pues deja de creerlo, por que no lo soy

-Quieres aparentar que eres frío, arrogante como tu padre.. Tal vez lo eras en el pasado, pero la gente puede cambiar, Draco.. Depende de uno la decisión de cambiar..

-Pero yo.. Yo no voy a cambiar por nada del mundo.. Así soy yo..

-Si, y nadie te puede obligar a cambiar, eso depende de ti..-dije y me levanté-Bueno nos vemos Draco

PoV Draco

Rayos! Otra vez! Por que soy tan diferente con ella! Con ella soy todo lo contrario a lo que soy! ¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo esa joven conmigo? No puedo estar enamorándome de ella.. Es que no.. No, no y no.. No puede ser.. Es que no, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan, su voz, su carácter, su cabello castaño y lacio, su sonrisa.. Su forma tan noble de decir las cosas.. Ella es tan noble, ella es un ángel, todo lo contrario a mí.. Yo soy un monstruo a su lado.. Demonios!

PoV Astoria

Draco.. Sus ojos, el quiere aparentar que es de fríos sentimientos, tal vez si.. Pero muy por dentro, tiene un corazón puro y noble.. Y yo voy a sacar todo sus sentimientos puros, yo voy a sacar lo mejor de él.. Por que yo sé que el es así por que su padre le inculcó esas ideas.. Yo sé que tare o temprano el va a demostrar que también tiene un corazón noble y puro.. Que el frío Draco Malfoy solo era lo exterior, la capa exterior..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Feeling skin deep**_

PoV Astoria

Esto cada vez es más extraño, mi madre esta enojada por que en todos lados comentan que yo rechacé la propuesta de matrimonio de Rodrigo, mi hermana me molesta que soy una tonta, que como puedo rechazar una propuesta como esa, que casarme con Rodrigo será benefico para todos, pero a mí no me conviene por que mi vida sería un infierno a su lado..

-Querida, Rodrigo vendrá por ti a las 8 de la noche

-Pero mamá tengo muchas cosas que hacer..

-Querida, tienes que estar con él para que los reporteros vean que siguen juntos..

-Pero mamá, estoy con Rodrigo por ustedes.. Por que estoy en esto desde antes de nacer

-Querida, casarte con él, es buena idea

-No lo es, mamá.. No me siento lista para casarme.. Entiéndelo

-Querida, la juventud se va rápido y tu carrera como bailarina se irá pronto y bueno tu carrera de modelo también

-Mamá, por favor

-Querida, entiende..

-Es que madre, yo no quiero casarme con él.. Por que no puedo casarme con alguien más?

-Como quien? Con Malfoy? El es un cobarde..

-Mamá, por favor

-Lo es, no hizo lo que el señor tenebroso le ordenó..

-Es por que el no es un asesino-le dije

-No lo defiendas, es una verguenza para las familias de sangre pura

-Madre, por Merlin

-Astoria, tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti.. Tu padre esta apunto de caer en banca rota.. Y tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos.. Cásate con él

-Pero madre..

-Astoria.. ¿Quieres vernos en la ruina?

-Por supuesto que no, madre..

-Entonces, cásate con Rodrigo..-dijo mi madre

-No lo haré, mamá..

-Hija, estás deshonrando a la familia

-Por que? Por que no me casaré con alguien a quien no amo?

-Amar? Amar no es un requisito en nuestro mundo!

-En mi vida personal sí, madre!

-Te tienes que casar con él..

-O si no que..?-dije molesta

-Te desheredó, querida..-dijo mi madre

-No me importa, madre

-Te daré por muerta.. -dijo mi madre

Eso me lastimó, salí de la casa molesta y llorando... Me fui al café de siempre, y luego me fui al parque a pensar.. Me senté en un banca y observé a los niños jugar y a las parejas enamoradas pasear tiernamente por el pueblo.

-Por que.. Por que todo esto me pasa a mí? Mi madre me odia, me quiere obligar a casarme con quien no amo, mi vida es un caos

PoV Draco

Estoy en mi habitación dentro de poco vendrá Pansy para cenar juntos con nuestras familias y hablar de un futuro matrimonial y planear la boda, ni si quiera le propuesto matrimonio a Pansy.

-Draco, querido.. Llego Pansy

-Genial-pienso-Ya bajo, madre-dije

Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba Pansy con su vestido rojo, su cabello corto y negro y sus ojos grises..

-Hola Draco, querido-me saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola Pansy

-No se ve hermosa?-dijo mi madre

-Claro

-Yo siempre me veo hermosa-dijo ella y todos afirmaron con una sonrisa

No sé por que pero en toda la cena, vi la cara de Astoria en el cuerpo de Pansy. Cuando estaba con ella, me imaginaba a Astoria.

-Draco, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Pansy

-Podemos hablar en privado

-Claro, vamos al estudio

Llegamos al estudio, y ella me sonrió

-Dime rápido, Pansy..

-Por que tanta prisa?-dijo Pansy acercándose para darme un beso

-Es que tengo que regresar al Ministerio

-Es sábado, querido

-Aún así, tengo cosas que hacer, organizar varias cosas

-Lo puede hacer alguien más, muñeco.. Tu eres el jefe, tu mandas

-Espera.. ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

-Draco.. Estoy embarazada!

Mi mundo se vino abajo.. ¿Un hijo? No puede ser! Ahora sí estoy arruinado! Pansy me arruinó la vida.. Esto no puede estar pasando! Es una locura! Debe estar bromeando!

-¿QUE?-grité-Eres una estúpida?

-Que te pasa? Creí que te alegraría

-Por supuesto que no, Pansy! Ya todo esta perdido! Mi vida se fue al diablo! Todos mis planes..

-Querido, pero formaremos una familia.. Seremos felices ya lo verás.. Un bebé, querido

-No, Pansy.. Estas bromeando.. Tu y yo..

-Con una sola vez, puede pasar, tontito

-Pero.. ¿Acaso no usaste alguna protección?

-No, estaba llena de pasión ese día

-Diablos!-dije

-Draco, Merlin! Seremos padres! Debes apoyarme!

-Por que tantos gritos?-dijo mi madre entrando al estudio

-Nada madre-dije furioso

-Nuestros padres tienen que saber-dijo Pansy y yo le mande una mirada asesina-Estoy embarazada!

-¿QUE?-dijo mi madre-Oh por Merlin! ¿Por que lo hicieron tan pronto?-dijo sorprendida

-Se casarán! Ese niño no nacerá fuera del matrimonio! Arruinaría toda nuestra reputación que hemos estado tratando de levantar!

-Bueno, entonces.. ¿Que haremos?-dijo Pansy

-Se casarán! No hay de otra!-dijo mi madre

Todos brindaron por el futuro heredero Malfoy que venía en camino y por mi boda con Pansy, yo estaba furioso por dentro.. Mi vida se fue al barranco.. Todos se arruinó, me casaré con alguien con quien congenio, no tolero, creí que era así, pero ahora no la soporto.

-Tengo que irme-dije

-A donde vas?

-A caminar, tengo que pensar..-dije y salí rumbo al café de siempre esperando encontrarme con Astoria.

PoV Astoria

Regresé y me arreglé para irme a la cita con Rodrigo, tenía que levantar la reputación de mi familia, me tenían vista como una cualquiera, a mi "novio" como un pobre deportista al que le ponen los cuernos con un auror famoso.

-Tory, Rodrigo ya llegó-dijo mi padre

-Ya voy-dije limpiando mis lágrimas

-Hey princesa.. No llores

-Papá, por favor.. No me obligues a casarme con él

-Lo siento, princesa.. Pero un trato es un trato.. Hay una reputación que cuidar

-Pero papá.. Tu me has dicho que tengo que casarme con quien ame

-Si, pero.. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro, en el futuro de tus hijos.. El y tú hacen bonita pareja

-Pero hay otros chicos que también son como nosotros y.. ya sabes.. Debería conocer más chicos..

-Querida, quisiera.. Pero es lo mejor para todos, tu te comprometiste

-Pero era por que mi madre me estaba forzando a hacerlo y ahora me presiona más que nunca

-Querida, podrás hacerlo.. Aprenderás amarlo como yo aprendí a amar a tu madre

-Pero padre, yo no quiero hacerlo

-Entiende, princesa.. Es lo mejor para todos, anda.. No hagas esperar a Rodrigo

Bajé con tristeza y decepción.. Sin duda mi madre le había metido en la cabeza a mi padre, sabe manejarlo muy bien, pero yo sé que mi padre sabrá apoyarme al final, me ayudará a salir de esto.. Ahí me esperaba mi novio, el "hombre perfecto" como muchos le dicen, nos fuimos a cenar.. Fuimos a su casa a ver películas románticas a mi pedido..

-Ere hermosa, Astoria.. Tan hermosa-dijo acariciando mis piernas

-Déjame-dije golpeando suavemente su mano

-Eres salvaje.. Te gusta lo feo..

-No, para nada.

-Vamos, Astoria.. Te mueres por hacerlo-dijo besando mi cuello

-Te dije que me dejes, imbécil-dige dandole un codazo en el estómago

-Vamos muñeca-dijo Rodrigo cuando se recupero..

-No me siento lista

-Primero no te sientes lista para casarte, y ahora te rehusas a hacer el amor conmigo..

-Es por que no me siento preparada.. No me presiones

-Todos a esta edad tienen relaciones

-Pero yo no quiero, Rodrigo..

-Pues yo si-dijo Rodrigo y me forzó a estar cerca de él y me empezó a besar a la fuerza

-Déjame.. Ya.. Déjame..-dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.. Logré darle un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

Salí huyendo de su casa, corrí, corrí, corrí sin saber a donde iba.. Solo quería huir y llegar a casa sana y salva hasta que todo se volvió negro..

PoV Draco

Iba caminando cuando vi a mucha multitud rodeando un cuerpo..

-Muggles..-dije riendo

Hasta que vi una cabellera castaña y el rostro familiar.. Me acerque, y la vi.. Tirada en el suelo, con varios moretones y una leve herida en la cabeza, debido al golpe que se debió haber dado al desmayarse..

-Disculpe, sabe que le paso a la joven?-pregunté

-No sabemos, los vecinos de la colonia, la encontraron desmayada.. -Creemos que fue asaltada..

-Yo la llevaré al hospital, no se preocupe

-La conoce?

-Si, soy su amigo

-De acuerdo

Tomé a Astoria en brazos y la llevé a mi departamento de soltero.. La coloque en el sillón y le puse un trapo húmedo en la frente y preparé una poción para cuando despertará.. La llevé al hospital y nadie estaba disponible así que decidí llevarla a mi departamento esperando que no se espante al despertar ahí.

-Ay mi cabeza-escuché a Astoria quejarse.. Se llevaba una mano a la frente-Auch!

-Estas bien?-dije preocupado-Toma, es para que te recuperes

- Draco..? ¿Que me paso? y.. ¿Donde estoy?

-Si, soy yo.. Te encontré desmayada por una colonia muggle cerca de aquí.. y estás en mi departamento

-Tendré problemas-dijo ella levantándose

-No, señorita.. Usted se queda aquí

-Tengo que irme

-Astoria, tienes que quedarte aquí

-No, estaremos en problemas

-Me vale, estas a mi cuidado..

-Estoy bien

-No.. Tienes un golpe en la cabeza y necesitas descansar

-No me voy a morir

-Tu no te vas a mover de aquí, Astoria

-Oblígame

-Te puedo obligar-dije sacando mi varita

-Te olvidas que yo soy bruja-dijo buscando su varita y yo le mostré que la tenía-Dame mi varita

-No.. No puedes moverte

-¿Quien lo dice?

-Yo y estoy seguro que el medimago te lo dirá

-Draco, déjame irme

-No!

-Draco.. Estoy bien.. Estas exagerando!

-No, solo quiero saber que te paso.. ¿Quien te asaltó?

-Nadie.. ¿Por que crees eso?

-Me lo comentaron los muggles.. Bueno dime.. ¿Te caíste?

-No, huí de.. nada, olvídalo.. No creo que te importe

-Claro que sí.. Después de todo, somos amigos

-Si, pero.. No te tengo por que contar mis problemas personales

-Fue ese gorila otra vez, cierto?

-Si, fue él.. y no le digas así..

-Le digo como quiero.. Parece que le encanta hacerte sufrir

-Si, al parecer.. Pero no puedo terminar con él.. Me traería problemas y yo no quiero problemas.

-Si, te entiendo.. Yo estoy metido en problemas peores

-Peores que casarte con alguien con quien no quieres?

-Exacto! Me casaré y también seré padre!

-¿QUE? -dijo Astoria

-Así es.. Pansy esta embarazada-le comenté-Estoy arruinado

-No, Draco.. ¿Acaso piensas que ya todo se fue al desague?

-Es por que es así

-No, claro que no..

-Yo no quiero que ese niño nazca

-No digas eso, quieras o no.. Ese bebé es una bendición

-Al contrario, es un problema enorme, adios fiestas, adios viajes

-Draco, hablas como un verdadero cobarde-dijo Astoria

-Sabes, es mi problema no el tuyo

-Solo te doy mi opinión! Te casarás, serás padre.. Al menos hazlo por tu hijo

-Es que yo no quiero a ese.. ese lo que sea.-dije molesto-Yo no lo quiero, no quiero ser padre..

-Eso debiste pensar antes de..

-Aggg. no me lo recuerdes! Estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía

-Y ahora mira las consecuencias! Serás papá! Es una gran noticia!

-Para mí no lo es-dije-Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación

-Mi habitación?

-Si, donde pasarás la noche

-No, por supuesto que no.. No me quedaré aquí.. Ya estoy mejor

-No, ya es tarde

-Puedo aparecerme

-No creo que sea conveniente

-Puedo usar la chimenea..

-Esta desconectada

-Puedo usar un traslador-dijo ella

-No te irás y punto!

-Draco

-Déjame ayudarte

-¿Desde cuándo quieres ayudar a la gente?

-Solo a mis amigos

-Gracias por preocuparte.. Pero no es para tanto..

-Astoria, casi mueres.. No permitiré eso

-Por que no?-dijo ella

-Por que.. Por que.. Por que.. Por que no dejas de ser tan preguntona y te vas a dormir

Ella giro los ojos y la dirigí a la habitación de a lado.. Ambos nos fuimos a descansar, y yo me quede pensando en por que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, por que siempre quiero ayudarla y saber sobre su vida.

PoV Astoria

Draco siendo bondadoso? Esto cada vez es más raro.. Y por que no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su presencia, me siento como una joven de 15 años enamorándose por primera vez, con Rodrigo nunca sentí esto.. Al contrario siempre fueron sentimientos diferentes, muy diferentes, con él nunca me sentí a gusto, siempre era pelear o llorar y era odiarlo cada vez más, pero con Draco es diferente con él puedo estar mil horas platicando y no aburrirme, me encanta como me sonríe y se preocupa por mí.. Rayos! Debo admitirlo.. Estoy enamorada de Draco, Draco Malfoy!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What I feel by you**_

PoV Astoria

Amaneció y me metí a bañar, con un movimiento de varita, apareció una muda de ropa, me cambié y salí con cuidado para irme a mi casa, no contaba con que Draco estaba esperándome.

-Buenos días, Tory

-Draco.. Yo, tengo que irme..

-Tan pronto?

-No sabes lo que pueda pasar si nos ven juntos, verdad?

-Oh vamos, Tory.. No va a pasar nada..

-Tenemos a la prensa siguiendonos.. Creen que..

-Estamos saliendo..-completó Draco

-Así es, y habrá más problemas

-Astoria, aún no estas completamente curada

-Claro que sí-dije-No tengo nada, solo era un dolor de cabeza

-Y una torcedura de tobillo

-Estoy bien, gracias.. Me iré a mi casa, antes de tener problemas

-Astoria, por favor.. Quédate

-¿Que no entiendes las consecuencias de esto? Tu tienes novia, te vas a casar con ella, y van a tener un hijo

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo que llevarla a hacer un análisis de ADN

-Dudas de que pueda ser tu hijo?

-Bueno, es que.. No me acuerdo de nada! Creo que lo hicimos, pero estaba borracho..

-Pero lo hicieron, y ahora serás papá

-No me lo recuerdes, Astoria.. Ese niño no debería nacer.. No debe nacer

-Ay Malfoy, no tienes corazón.. El bebé no tiene la culpa de los errores que cometen sus padres.

-Pero.. Ese niño es un error, no sé por que Pansy esta terca de tenerlo..

-Por que el niño no tiene la culpa!

-Pero ella tampoco quiere ser madre..

-Draco, tienes que aceptarlo.. En poco tiempo te casarás, y te harás papá.. Tienes que irlo aceptando..

-No puedo-dijo Draco terco

-Bueno, ni yo puedo con tu terquedad. Nos vemos-dije tomando el bolso para salir rumbo a mi casa..

-Espera, Tory.. Quédate a desayunar

-No, Draco.. Tu tienes que ir a ver a tu novia y yo.. yo tengo novio..

-Pero.. no lo amas.. cierto?

-Es cierto, pero tengo una responsabilidad con él.. No quiero dejar mal a mi familia y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.. -dije y salí rumbo a una cafetería cercana.

Después de tomar un rico café, llegué a mi casa.. Ahí me estaban esperando mis padres, con el periódico..

-Astoria hasta que llegas.. ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo mi madre alterada

-Estaba

-Con Draco Malfoy-dijo Daphne

-Que no te importa la reputación de nuestra familia, cierto?-dijo mi madre-Salír con él cuando estas con Rodrigo.

-Madre, por favor.. Draco y yo solo somos amigos

-Aja.. Y por que dormiste en su casa?-dijo mi madre

-El solo me ayudo, es todo

-Aja, si que.. caballeroso..-dijo mi madre molesta

-Así fue, madre.. No estoy saliendo con Malfoy..

-Te casarás con Rodrigo, para salvar la reputación de nuestra familia-dijo mi madre

-Pero..

-Pero nada-dijo mi madre-Es mi última palabra, te casarás con él.. Y dejarás de ver a ese Malfoy..

-Mamá, no puedes hacer esto.. Ya estoy grande, puedo decidir por mi misma

-Pues estas equivocada, yo soy tu madre y puedo decirte que hacer.. Y tu estas cometiendo un gravísimo error al estar tanto tiempo con ese Malfoy.. ¿Que tal si te enamoras de él? El se va a casar con esa muchacha, además esta embarazada de él.. No es de buena reputación

-Madre, basta.. Draco es mi amigo..-dije molesta

-Ya, he dicho mi ultima palabra.. Te casarás con Rodrigo a finales de mes y punto..

Subí a mi habitación molesta.. Me encerré y me recosté en mi cama, con lágrimas en los ojos.. Estaba enamorada de Draco, y el se va a casar en unas semanas, será padre.. Jamás estará conmigo.. Es un sueño bobo, de quinceañera.

PoV Draco

Vi a Astoria irse, tengo que admitirlo.. Con Pansy no siento lo mismo, con ella es diferente, no siento esa inmensa necesidad de acercarme a ella, protegerla y no me preocupo tanto de lo que hace o no.. En cambio con Tory es diferente, me preocupa lo que hace, lo que no, lo que piensa, todo.. Me preocupa si esta bien, o si esta mal, siento una inmensa necesidad de ayudarla y protegerla.. No puedo estar separada de ella, ni un momento, mi corazón late mucho, con entusiasmo cada vez que la veo.. Rayos! Me estoy enamorando de ella! No, que va! Estoy enamorado de ella! Tengo que enfrentarlo! Tengo que decirle lo que siento, tengo que confesarlo.. Pero.. No, no.. No puedo.. Ella no quiere nada conmigo, ella esta con Rodrigo, y yo me casaré con Pansy.. Y desde cuando me importa eso? Tengo que decirle, tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos, pero antes tengo que hablarlo con alguien de confianza.. ¡Draco Malfoy pidiendo consejos de amor! Eso si que debería ser para el profeta..

Tomo mi chaqueta y tomo polvos flu:

-Mansion Zabini-gritó y aparezco en la mansión de mi amigo-Blaise? Estas aquí?

-Draco, amigo.. ¿Que te trae por aquí?-dijo mi amigo

-Me da verguenza admitirlo, pero.. Estoy enamorado

Zabini comenzó a reír..

-No me hagas reír, amigo.. ¿Tu? ¿Enamorado? Buena broma

-No es broma..

-Tal vez estas confundido

-No, claro que no.. -dije molesto-Estoy enamorado de Astoria Greengrass

-Oh, ya veo.. ¿Y que piensas hacer? Ese no debería ser un problema, olvídate de ella, te vas a casar con Pansy.. Astoria solo será un estorbo

-Hablo en serio, Blaise.. No me puedo casar con Pansy, ella no es para mí

-Que cursi te oyes, en serio amigo.. Deja de ver esas novelas muggles

-Te estoy confesando algo serio, no lo tomes a broma, Blaise

-Bueno, bueno.. Es que tu.. enamorado? Jamás te habías enamorado en serio.. Digo.. estabas con ellas, por conveniencia, o por que eran buenas compañeras en la cama

-Ya, Blaise.. En serio! Necesito ayuda!

-Pues que te puedo decir? Eres un Slytherin.. Eres un Malfoy! El amor no es necesario en nuestras relaciones

-Pero resulta que me enamoré, estoy vuelto loco por ella, Blaise.. Sus ojos, su sonrisa.. todo!

-Bueno, debo admitir que es muy bonita..-dijo Blaise

-Lo es, es hermosa, es talentosa-digo sonriendo-Ves?

-Estas babeando por esa chica, eh? Pues olvídate de ella, amigo.. Es lo mejor.. whisky?

-No, gracias..

-Wow! Si que estas grave! ¿Me rechazas una copa? Wow!

-Blaise! Es en serio!-digo molesto.. Me estoy enamorando de ella, y resulta que me voy a casar con Pansy en una semanas y..

-Ella esta embarazada..

-Si-digo sentándome en el sofá derrotado-¿Que voy a hacer, Blaise? Ir con Astoria? Decirle lo que siento?

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacen los locos enamorados..

-Bueno, pues eso haré.. Le confesare lo que siento por ella..

-Pero, amigo.. Tu boda es en 2 semanas

-Lo sé, y que? ¿Desde cuando eso me importa? Yo amo a Astoria, estoy enamorado de ella.. Quiero ir a decirle lo que siento por ella.

-Pues adelante.. ¿Y tus padres saben de esto?

-No, siempre quise ocultar o creer que lo que sentía por Astoria eran ideas bobas o que esta alucinando.. Pero.. Ahora me doy cuenta que no..-digo

-Suenas como uno de ellos, no me marees con tanta miel-dijo mi amigo..

-Eres un idiota

-Si, si..-dijo Zabini-Pues anda, ve con Astoria, huyan juntos como en las telenovelas muggles

-Como sabes tanto de eso?

-Mi novia me obliga..

-Aja, el que dice que no esta loco por ella

-Oh vamos, Cindy es perfecta..-dijo mi amigo

-Como digas-sonrío-Nos vemos luego

-Luego me comentas como te fue, Romeo-sonrío Zabini

Asentí sonriendo y me fui a la casa de Astoria, era noche.. La vi estaba en su recámara, leyendo, se veía tan linda, con sus ojos puestos en la lectura, sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción e ilusión.. Tomó unas pequeñas rocas y las lanzó a su ventana.. Lo sigo haciendo hasta que ella abre la ventana..

-¿Draco?

-Hola.. Podemos hablar?-digo desde el árbol

-Seguro..-dijo ella..-Voy a cambiarme-dijo y se fue al baño a cambiarse

A escondidas fuimos a la cafetería de siempre..

-Tory, tengo algo que contarte

-¿Que sucede?-dijo preocupada

-No temas, no es nada malo.. -dije tomando su mano-Yo, tengo que confesarte algo..

-Dime

-Este yo, para mi es difícil decir esto, yo no soy bueno con esto, así que tenme paciencia..

-Draco.. ¿Estas bien? ¡Estas pálido!

-Ese es mi color-dije

-No, me refiero que pareces que estás enfermo, estas pálido y sudas..¿Nervioso?

-Algo.. Tengo que decirte algo.. Yo, Astoria.. Estoy enamorado de ti..

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy.. Espero y les haya gustado, creo que es algo corto.. Pero es que tengo algo de prisa, ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que me quede sin inspiración, ideas.. Ya saben, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero y si les haya gustado.. Como ven Draco ya aceptó estar enamorado de Astoria, y le confesó sus sentimientos.. Ahora solo falta que ella le conteste..

¿Que le dirá? ¿Podrán estar Juntos?.. Después de todo, ambos son de sangre limpia...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: You\'re my heart**_

PoV Astoria

Sigo sin poder creer lo que he escuchado.. Draco Malfoy enamorado de mí? Pero si el es frío, es sarcástico, el es completamente distinto a mí, bueno también es divertido.. Pero.. ¿Enamorado de mí? Debe ser una broma, por que el se va a casar con Parkinson en unos días y será padre, no creo que lo diga en serio..

-¿Que?-digo sin entender..

-Eso, estoy enamorado de ti, Astoria..

-Buena broma

-No es broma, Astoria

-Te vas a casar con Pansy, y te va a dar un hijo.. ¿Como puedes hacerle eso?

-Yo no quiero casarme con ella, y mucho menos tener un hijo..

-Por favor, Draco.. No vengas con eso ahora! Tu boda es unas semanas..

-Astoria, mi boda con Pansy es un error, yo no quiero estar con ella de por vida..

-Draco, entiende.. Tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos..

-¿Que? No sientes lo mismo por mí? Creí que te gustaba, que yo había logrado conquistarte, claro sin querer.. pero creí que al menos lo había logrado.

-Lo hiciste, pero entiende que lo nuestro es imposible..

-No, claro que no.. Ambos somos de la misma clase social..

-Pero entiende, tu te vas a casar..

-No me importa el que dirán, si eso me tratas de decir..

-Oh vamos.. A ti, no importarte? Claro que te importa! Si tu vives de eso! Del que dirán!

-Astoria, sé que puedo ser un completo idiota en esto de los sentimientos, soy nuevo en esto..

-Draco, debes entender que tu deber es casarte con Pansy, tus padres la aceptan.. Yo no soy aceptada en tu familia.

-Claro que sí!

-Por supuesto que no! Mi padre esta casi en banca rota! ¿Tu crees que tus padres van a quererme en su familia? Yo creo que no

-Pero te puedes casar conmigo y el dinero no será problema

-No me importa el dinero, Malfoy! Entiende, no creo que debamos intentarlo.. Sería inútil..

-No, claro que no.. Hay que darnos una oportunidad..

-Mis padres quieren que me case con Rodrigo..

-Y lo harás?

-No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que.. Es la forma de ayudar a mis padres..

-Astoria, sé que no me creerás cuando te diga esto.. -dijo Draco tomando la mano de la joven-Yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti.. No quiero a nadie más..

-Draco, por favor.. Te vas a casar, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

-Ya tengo y muchos.. y no es tu culpa..

-Draco, entiende..

-Por que no quieres estar conmigo?

-Por que no es correcto! Tu tienes una boda en unos días, y un bebé en camino.. No puedo hacerle eso a tu hijo..

-No le harás nada, le daré un dinero a Pansy y veré al niño.. Pero a la que quiero es a ti

-No se trata de que le des o no dinero a tu novia.. Hay una criatura de por medio, ese niño merece crecer con sus padres..

-Pero el niño crecerá escuchando las peleas entre yo y Pansy.. No crees que será peor?

-Draco, por favor.. No quiero problemas.. Tu y yo tenemos ya a la prensa encima.. Y si se dan cuenta que tu y yo nos queremos..

-No te preocupes por eso..

-Es que no entiendo por que ahora eres tan así.. Tan distinto..

-Sí, tengo fama de frío.. Sigo siendo el mismo frío y cruel Draco Malfoy pero contigo es diferente.. Por favor hay que darnos una oportunidad..

-Draco no podemos.. Te casarás y..

-Astoria, puedo decirles a mis padres que la boda queda cancelada.. por que a la que quiero es a ti..

-Pero.. sería una verdadera locura..

-Lo será.. Pero.. Me encantará correr el riesgo..

-No pensé que tuvieras un lado sensible..

-Ni yo.. Tu has logrado sacar mi lado sensible, Tory.. ¿Que dices?

-Draco yo..

-Mira, deja de pensar en si habrá o no problemas.. Ya veremos como hacerle

-Pero tus padres, mis padres..

-No pienses en eso.. Tu eres de mi clase social, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida.. ¿Que más quieren?

-Solo te fijas en el físico?-dije

-No, no.. No, bueno.. Al principio.. Pero.. No lo tomes así yo..

-Entiendo.. Quieres a una cara bonita a tu lado, para mejorar tu reputación..

-Algo así, bueno al principio así era.. Pero ya no es así, Tory

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy-dije molesta, pagué mi café y me fui a mi casa.

PoV Draco

Fui un completo idiota.. ¿Como le dije eso? Cierto que solo estoy con mujeres bonitas, y ya.. Pero con ella es distinto, con ella puedo ser diferente, como le dije puedo sacar mi lado sensible un lado que ni yo mismo tenía, y me gusta.. pero también me desagrada por que no es algo del que estoy por completo acostumbrado. Le pedí que estuviéramos juntos, no quiso.. Es comprensible, ella ha leído que siempre estoy con mujeres por compromiso, por mejorar la reputación que mi familia tiene, pero ahora con que Pansy y yo nos vamos a casar y que voy a ser padre en unos meses, bueno la situación se complicó, ya que piensa que no funcionará, por que cree que no la aceptarán por que su padre esta casi en la ruina, pero yo sé que tarde o temprano, aceptarán con Astoria, por otro lado tengo que pensar como le haré para evitar mi boda con Pansy, estaré al pendiente del niño y todo, pero no quiero vivir en la misma casa que ella, sería una locura, Pansy es bonita, pero no es lista ni divertida, es antipática, egoísta, es como yo pero en mujer y la verdad no, sinceramente la prefiero como amiga que como novia o peor esposa.

Volví a casa, me fui a dormir.. Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, llegó Pansy.

-Pansy querida..-dijo mi madre

-Hola futura suegrita-dijo Pansy saludando a mi madre

-Hijo, saluda-dijo mi madre

-Hola-dije sin interés

-Ay osito, que humor-dijo Pansy y me besó en la mejilla..

-Vamos, la comida ya esta lista.

-Ya no puedo esperar para casarme contigo, osito..

-Pansy yo..-dijo Draco

-Y que nuestro mini Draco nazca.. Puedes creerlo? Le compraremos de la mejor ropa, se juntará con niños de la misma clase social y..

-Pansy!-dije fuera de sí..

-Ay osito que te tiene así..

-Por favor no sigas.. -dije molesto-No quiero casarme contigo..

-Que?! Me lo dices ahora? Cuando todo ya esta listo?

-Draco solo bromea, querida-dijo mi padre

-No, no bromeo.. No me siento listo para casarme y muchos menos para ser padre.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, por que en 7 meses serás padre

-Ya lo dije! No me casaré contigo..

-Tienes a otra,cierto?-dijo Pansy con su voz chillona

-Draco, por Merlin! -dijo mi madre

-No, aún no.. Pero si quiero a otra.. Tiene que aceptarlo Pansy, yo nunca te quise, solo estuve contigo por conveniencia..

-Pero.. tu.. y yo.. nos casaremos..

-No, Pany.. Ya te dije que no será así.. Y lo siento.. Pero yo no puedo darle una pesadilla como vida al niño que viene en camino.

-No será pesadilla, tu y yo nos queremos

-Pero no de la misma forma.. Yo te quiero como amiga, Pansy.. Solo eso!

-Pansy es la mejor opción, Draco-dijo mi padre

-Padre, no quiero discutir eso ahora.. Solo quería informarles que la boda se cancela.. No me casaré con ella..

-Y que pasará con nuestro hijo?

-No cambiará nada.. Estaré con él o ella en su vida.. Pero hasta ahí..

-Pero creí que.. Dime quien es! Me engañas con esa Greengrass, verdad?

-Si, es cierto

-Draco!-dijo mi madre

-No tiene nada de malo, madre.. A ella es a la que quiero.. y hablo en serio..-dije

-Pero.. ella se casará, querido.. No tienes futuro con ella..-dijo mi madre

-Y su padre, esta en banca rota-dijo mi padre

-Eso que importa! Astoria es lista, divertida, inteligente

-Es una mosca muerta que se casará con otro en poco tiempo! No vale la pena-dijo Pansy

-Ella es mejor que tu

-Suficiente-dijo mi padre-Draco, es mejor que te disculpes y le digas a Pansy que solo fue una broma todo esto..

-No, padre.. No me disculparé.. No fue una broma, Pansy.. Lo siento, no quería que todo esto se fuera demasiado lejos-dije y salí rumbo a casa de Astoria.

PoV Astoria

Es increíble que casi cayera en el juego de ese patán.. Claro! Quiere estar conmigo por que muchos saben que Pansy es una víbora, claro también me criticarían pero según tengo "mejor" reputación que ella. El jamás se ha enamorado, el jamás ha amado, es frío como serpiente, vil como todos.. Yo me casaré con Rodrigo, por que para mis padres es lo mejor, si les digo que no quiero por enésima vez, capaz y me echan a la calle.. y me dejan sin herencia, aunque eso no me interesa.. El dinero es lo que menos me importa, pero Draco tiene esa reputación de andar tras todas las ricas del mundo mágico, ricas y hermosas.. Y yo estoy dentro de ellas, soy bonita pero no tonta y no voy a caer en ese juego.. No de nuevo..

De pronto escuché que alguien golpeaba la ventana, como la noche pasada.. Abrí la ventana con cuidado y lo vi..

-Tory.. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-No-dije molesta

-Por favor..

-No, Malfoy.. No quiero hablar contigo..

-Insisto, es importante

-No me interesa nada que ver con tu vida..

-Dame una oportunidad..-dijo

-Draco, por favor

-Tory, por favor.. Dame una oportunidad.. una sola

-Bien-dije y bajé junto con él.. -Y?

-Ya cancelé mi boda con Parkinson

-Y luego?

-Eso era lo que querías

-Malfoy! Por favor.. Con eso crees que lograrás convencerme de ser tu novia?

-Pues sí.. Seremos la pareja perfecta, cometí el estúpido error decirte eso, es que eres bonita, en verdad me gustas, pero también me gustas por ser divertida, inteligente, noble.. por ser tú y también claro por que eres muy bonita, pero créeme que es la primera vez que me fijo en alguien por su carácter.

-No sé si creerte..-dije

-Créeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad..

-Pero, Draco.. Tu ya terminaste con Pansy.. ¿Que será de tu hijo?

-Ya me comprometí con estar en la vida de mi hijo, de que no le faltará nada..

-Pero yo estoy comprometida con Rodrigo..

-Cancela tu compromiso..

-No es tan fácil.. Yo no quiero casarme con él, pero mi madre me haría la vida imposible..

-Todo estará bien.. Ya lo verás..

Terminé de hablar con Draco y me fui al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que me pidió mi madre y vi a Rodrigo con otra..

-Suficiente.. -dije -No quiero volver a verte en mi vida-Ya me cansé de fingir lo nuestro, ahora esto comprueba que yo no soy la bruja del cuento..-dije y tiré mi anillo al suelo..

-Como quieras, eres una bruja tonta..-dijo Rodrigo.

-Eres un imbécil.. Me haces quedar mal con todos cuando tu eres el que me era infiel..

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.. Total si no nos casamos, tu padre estará en la ruina..

-Yo puedo solucionar eso de otra forma

-A ver.. ¿De cual? Bailando en tontos recitales? Modelando ropa ridícula? Yo no lo creo

-Yo no dependo de nada ni nadie.. Yo puedo arreglármelas solas.. -dije enojada

-Como quieras.. Haz de la vida de tus padres una miseria.. Será tu culpa-dijo Rodrigo sonriéndome..

-Eres un idiota!-dije y le di una cachetada.. y me fui a mi casa..

Llegue a mi casa y mi madre me vio que venía con lágrimas pero no lloraba de tristeza, si no de rabia, de coraje..

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ese imbécil!-dije -Rodrigo me fue infiel.. Ya no quiero saber nada de él

-Que esperabas es famoso, el puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo mi hermana

-No puedo soportar que me sea infiel.. No lo amo además!-dije

-Oh por favor.. que tonterías dices, hermanita! El amor es algo tonto, algo de películas muggles..

-No me casaré con él.. Entiéndalo de una vez!

-Pero nos iremos a la ruina por tu culpa

-Hay otras formas!-dije molesta-Pero no arruinándome la vida!-dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama dispuesta a pensar y en eso llega una lechuza. Tomé la carta y la comencé a leer..

_Astoria:_

_Hola.. ¿Como estás? Soy un tonto al haberte dicho eso, pero te juro que no lo pensé..Yo no soy muy sentimental, lamento que no tengas un pretendiente cursi como a muchas chicas les gusta, pero espero que aceptes mi invitación para ir a un paseo en París, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, espero y estés bien y no me odies.. Soy un asco escribiendo cosas cursis, tendrás que acostumbrarte.. Espero y aceptes mi invitación, será divertido estar contigo a solas.. No pienses mal, solo quiero invitarte a cenar, pasear, y conocernos mejor.._

_Te quiere_

_Draco.._

Sonreí.. Aunque no era una carta de amor, era algo muy tierno de su parte. Con esa carta venía mi boleto para el viaje a París.. Será divertido, aunque la verdad, estoy dudosa de ir, pero correré el riesgo..

Tomé un pergamino, pluma y le conteste la carta:

_Draco:_

_Será un honor ir contigo a París, es una idea muy divertida.. Gracias por la invitación, creo que me ayudará a distraernos de los problemas que tenemos.. no crees? Gracias por disculparte, acepto tus disculpas.. Ojalá y estés bien.. Y todo esto termine pronto, por que la verdad es tormentoso eso de estar evitando a toda costa la prensa y evitar chismes.. A propósito terminé por completo con Rodrigo, el me fue infiel por milésima vez, ya no me casaré con él, estoy libre de todo compromiso.. Me preocupa las consecuencias de eso, pero ya veré como ayudarlo.. Creo que estoy alargando la carta, en fin.. Gracias.._

_Te quiere_

_Astoria_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Can you feel the love tonight?**_

********PoV Draco..*********

Me alegro saber que Astoria aceptó acompañarme, ahora sí estoy seguro de pedirle que sea mi novia, no me importa correr riesgos de burlas, o de que mi reputación sea criticada por andar con Astoria poco después de haber terminado con Pansy, pero es que mi vida iba a ser un infierno si me casaba con ella, estoy decidido a que Astoria sea mi novia y tal vez más adelante sea mi mujer, pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

No sé como decírselo, nunca he tenido nada en serio con las mujeres, ni si quiera tome en serio a Pansy, ella solo fue mi novia por que mis padres me lo habían pedido, para que nuestra reputación mejorara, y ahora no sé que dirán cuando se enteren de mi futura relación con Astoria. No sé que le ven malo a Tory, ella es divertida, es talentosa, es hermosa, inteligente, tiene una personalidad muy linda, eso sí, es algo terca y orgullosa, pero aún así su esencia me llamó la atención y me vuelve loco, nunca me imaginé enamorarme de esta forma de una chica.

Quede de pasar por ella para ir a desayunar y poco después irnos al aeropuerto, con tantas cosas he tenido que acostumbrarme a viajar en esa cosa muggle. Espero y me acepte, espero acepte ser mi novia, ella es muy especial para mí, creo amarla, wow! Debo ver a un médico, por que yo nunca he amado a nadie..

Decidí comprarle un regalo, un collar de oro.. Espero y no crea que quiero comprar su amor, como muchas con las que salí, a las que sí "compraba" su amor, bueno en realidad así era por que no las quería realmente y como dije con Astoria Greengrass es diferente.

*******************PoV Astoria*****************

Me estaba arreglando para irme de viaje con Draco, espero que esto no me traiga problemas, aunque estoy segura que sí, por que mis padres no están de acuerdo y sus padres tampoco, a lo mejor creen que como mi padre esta en banca rota, soy poca cosa para el heredero de la familia Malfoy, pero yo en realidad no quiero nada de su dinero, el me gusta, a pesar de su carácter tan frío, ha demostrado tener corazón.

Me estaba probando un lindo vestido rojo, y me estaba terminando de peinar cuando mi madre entra a mi habitación..

-A donde vas tan arreglada, querida?-dijo mi madre

-Pues, voy a salir..

-Y se puede saber a dónde? Tienes una maleta arreglada.. ¿Acaso te vas de gira?

-No madre, no me voy de gira... Si, me voy de viaje, pero no es por el trabajo

-Entonces?

-Bueno, son cosas personales

-Soy tu madre, debo saber

-Creí que ya no era tu hija si salía con ese Malfoy.. no?

-Sales con él?

-Aún no..-dije-Pero me invitó de viaje

-No te atrevas, Astoria.. Acabas de terminar con tu novio, y te vas de viaje con otro..

-Mira, madre.. Creí que ya teníamos esto claro.-dije levantándome

-Astoria, por lo que más quieras, no hagas esto..

-Madre, al principio iba a casarme con Rodrigo por compromiso.. Por que no tenía de otra.. Pero no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo, mi vida matrimonial sería un infierno..

-Eso es lo de menos, nos hubieras salvado de la ruina..

-Madre, por favor.. No sigas, creí que ya habías entendido.. Lo mío con Rodrigo no funcionó ni funcionará.. Intentó abusar de mí.. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?-dije y me volví a sentar frente a mi tocador para seguir maquillándome..

-Debiste seguirle el juego-dijo mi madre-Debiste cumplirle

-Madre, yo no le seguí el juego.. Por que no me siento lista para tener relaciones y menos con alguien como él..

-Pero por favor, Astoria.. Eso es patético.. Irás con Rodrigo y le pedirás una disculpa

-No, madre.. Entiéndelo de una buena vez, no me casaré con él, jamás en la vida-dije viéndola a los ojos..

Tomé mi maleta y bajé al jardín a esperar a Draco.

**************************PoV Draco*********************************

Llegue a casa de los Greengrass, Astoria estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro, se veía tan linda con el pelo largo y castaño.. Levantó la mirada y sonrió, me acerqué a ella, se levantó y nos dimos un abrazo..

-Vamos a desayunar, yo invito..

-Si, vamos-dijo Astoria sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa..

*************PoV Astoria****************

Fuimos al restaurante cercano y desayunamos. Al poco rato, nos fuimos al aeropuerto y tomamos el avión. Al llegar a París, tomamos la limosina que nos llevaría al hotel, era un hotel muy lujoso, estaba acostumbrada a esa comodidad, pero aún así me parecía muy extravagante todo, yo siempre he creído que el dinero no te hace mejor persona.

El me llevo a mi habitación y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a cenar. Llego la noche, y me puse el mejor vestido que puse en mi maleta, me arreglé para verme bonita.. Me maquillé para resaltar mis ojos verdes, y esperé a que Draco pasará por mí.. En eso oigo que tocan la puerta, respire profundo y abrí la puerta, el se veía tan lindo, apuesto, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

-Nos vamos?-me dijo

-Si, vamos-sonreí

Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos rumbo al elevador y llegamos al lobby de ahí tomamos nuevamente la limosina. Poco después estábamos en un restaurante al aire libre, era una romántica noche bajo la luz de la luna.

-Astoria, te ves muy bonita

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien-dije

******************************PoV Draco**********************

-En serio, te ves hermosa.. -dije y se sonrojo.. -Me estaba preguntando.. El otro día hablamos de lo que sentimos..

-Así es..-dijo

-Y no es fácil para mí haberlo admitido, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, creo que ya te lo había dicho, eres una maravillosa mujer, una maravillosa persona, me has demostrado muchas cosas, me haces sentir tantas cosas, eres una mujer hermosa, talentosa, te admiro, de verdad, tal vez no me creas esto, por que soy Draco Malfoy, alguien que no demuestra sus sentimientos y soy frío como todos en mi familia, pero te aseguro que lo que siento por ti es real.. Es amor, es increíble como tu.. Tu hayas logrado hacerme despertar tal sentimiento, un sentimiento que jamás experimente y creí experimentar.. No soy romántico, ni cursi.. Yo no soy así, pero tu me haces feliz, tu.. Solamente tú..-dije

-Draco, lo que me dijiste es tan lindo.. Tan tierno..-dijo y tome sus manos..

-Astoria, quiero darte un obsequio-dije

-No, no tienes que darme nada, Draco-dijo

-Yo te quiero obsequiar algo, en serio.. Bueno son 2 cosas, toma.. -dije entregándole una cajita negra

-Wow, es hermoso-dijo sonriendo-Pero no tenías por que..

-Ese es el primer obsequio.. El segundo es esto-dije y le di otra cajita..

Al abrirla vio que era una estrella..

-¿Una estrella?-dijo emocionada

-Si, tiene tu nombre..-dije

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre a una estrella?-dijo sonriendo

-Si, tu eres alguien muy especial para mí, no es gran cosa

-Draco, eres muy lindo..

-Sé que creerás que esto es muy cursi, hasta yo lo creo, pero es que quería demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real.. No seré el príncipe azul, romántico, cursi que esperas, pero te prometo hacer un esfuerzo..-dije

-Solo quiero que seas tú mismo, frío o no.. Así me enamoraste..-dijo sonriendo

-Entonces.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí-dijo y yo sonreí..

No pude esperar más, la tome de la cintura y nos besamos.. Espero que mis padres acepten mi relación con Astoria. No sé que le ven de malo, a lo mejor por que su padre esta en banca rota, y por eso no quieren que este con ella, por que es "pobre" o por que se esta quedando "pobre" pero ahora veo que eso es lo de menos, cuando estoy con ella soy una persona totalmente diferente, pero ahora que es mi novia, seré más atento con ella, y menos frío, trataré de serlo, por que no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso.

*********************************PoV Astoria********************************

El puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y nos besamos.. Nos miramos y sonreímos.. Ya soy novia de Draco Malfoy, estoy feliz.. Al fin soy su novia.. Pero ahora será.. Decirle a nuestros padres que oficialmente salimos, tengo miedo de que mi madre cometa una locura.. O peor que su padre cometa una locura..

Después de cenar, había una pista de baile..

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Pero, creí que odias bailar..

-Pero yo sé que a ti te encanta, vamos-dijo y me ofreció su mano..

La tomé y nos dirigmos a la pista de baile.. Bailamos al compás de la música.. Fue una noche de risas, baile, besos.. Fue una noche muy especial para ambos, espero y que muy pronto nuestros padres comprendan que lo nuestro es sincero..


End file.
